1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of weight lifting apparatus, and particularly, for use in building leg strength, while at the same time eliminating back injuries to the user. This weight lifting apparatus includes an elevated rack and a padded waist harness worn by the user that exerts no load on the user's upper body while the user is performing power squats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An early patent was granted to Butler U.S. Pat. No. 87,465 and it employs an elevated table for supporting the user, and the weights are suspended beneath the table and off of the floor. The weights are mounted on a threaded rod that extends up through an opening in the table, and the upper end of the rod is provided with a pair of shoulder straps which fit over the upper body of the user, but this apparatus is not for use in doing power squats as is the present invention. The elevated table includes a pair of vertical side handles which extend through the table and are joined to the threaded rod that supports the weights.
The Thomas U.S. Pat. No. 882,181 describes exercising apparatus for use when the person is standing on a pair of spaced blocks. The user has outfitted himself with a tapered belt that diverges slightly in a downward direction so as to conform to the contour of the hips. This belt is provided with a pair of crisscrossed shoulder straps. The belt is provided at both the front and rear with hooks that engage the upper ends of cords or chains that are suspended down between the legs of the user and the lower ends of these chains are joined together at a point that connects to the end of a vertical chain on which is suspended a spring mechanism with a recording dial and pointer to indicate the amount of tensile power exerted on the spring mechanism within. The lower end of this exercising device is provided with a hook that is fastened into the floor. When the user is standing on the floor no stress is exerted upon the exercising device. When the user steps onto the blocks this causes the spring mechanism of the exercising device to be placed under tension, and the user operates the apparatus by bending his knees and hips, but this apparatus is not for use in performing power squats.
The Yamauchi U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,031 describes a weighted belt type exercising device that includes a standard weight belt which is fitted with an enlarged loop that can be threaded onto the belt until it reaches the rear portion. This loop is fitted with a connecting ring that supports a link chain for use with a metal hook which is threaded into a plurality of weights. A cushioning means is installed around the outside of the weights so that ankles and feet of the user may be protected from injury when the weights swing forward and rearward or from side to side.
The Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,907 describes a planetary exercising machine which includes an oscillatory turntable that is motor driven and supports on its top surface individual leg exercising foot rest platforms on which the user stands while grasping a hand rail for stability and safety. This machine is useful in rehabilitating stroke or other paralytic victims. The foot supporting platforms oscillate in unison relative to the turntable while the turntable is oscillated relative to the base.